fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Falcon
'Blood Falcon '''is a clone of Captain Falcon, who competes as an F-Zero pilot in the F-Zero tournaments. Biography Although listed in the race literature as 37 years old, Blood Falcon is actually a clone created from Captain Falcon’s DNA, which was stolen while he was hospitalized after the huge accident four years ago. With that in mind, Blood Falcon is technically only four years old. He is capable of everything Captain Falcon can do, but he has been strictly taught to obey all the commands of his evil master, Black Shadow. His purpose is to defeat Captain Falcon. To give him a competitive chance against Captain Falcon, he was given a race machine of a different build than the original Blue Falcon. Despite his strict obedience to his master, Blood Falcon isn't quite sure of who he actually is or if he is fully human. Regardless of that, he aims to defeat and kill Captain Falcon. That way there will be only one true Falcon: Blood Falcon. But, however, during an interview, he claims that he is not the only clone of Captain Falcon... It was revealed later in the anime that his confirmation was true. Black Shadow had created multiple clones of Blood Falcons as well as Hell Hawks, whether it'd be illusions created by Dark Reactor Mights or for real. These copies wear different colored scarves, rather than the usual yellow (blue, red, green, etc.) There was also a time when he was temporarily successful when he drove the Mobile Task Force apart, as he was capable of disguising himself as one of the members, until they realized they were only aliases made by Blood Falcon. He also seems to be stronger than Rick in terms of physical strength, and while the clones are expendable, he always seems to be qualified for multiple races even after a craft's been destroyed; it would be thanks to Black Shadow/Deathborn/Don Genie's involvement in the F-Zero Committee. He wasn't finally obliterated for good until Captain Falcon barely sacrificed himself to obtain a well-guarded Dark Reactor Might and later became Berserker. In the Smash Bros. series Though not appearing as a separate character, Blood Falcon appears as an alternate costume for Captain Falcon in all of the latter's appearances under his 'red' color swap. The logo on the back of his jacket also changes to match Blood Falcon's as well; however, Captain Falcon maintains his falcon sigils on the helmet and shin pads, rather than replacing them for Blood Falcon's skull sigils. Interestingly, despite his machine's name being changed to "Blood Hawk" in the US, the insignia on the Blood Falcon costume clearly still reads "Hell Hawk". He also appears as a trophy in ''Brawl and in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. ''It was indicated that his trophy in Brawl is missing his emblem. He appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit in Spirits Mode. Trivia Videos F-Zero Falcon Densetsu 30 - Another Falcon (part 1) F-Zero Falcon Densetsu 30 - Another Falcon (part 2) Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots Category:Dark Million